


A Fairy Tale

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: A little girl wants to hear a fairy tale from her daddy.





	A Fairy Tale

The little girl was already in bed with the covers drawn, and it was getting late. But then she asked, "Daddy, will you tell me a story?"

Her daddy sat down on the bed beside her, and told her:

"Once there was a little boy, who grew up in a world of people that were different from him. For you see, he lived in the Muggle world, in a house with people who didn't believe magic was real, but he was not a Muggle or even a Muggleborn: he was a wizard whose parents had been a great wizard and witch.

The little boy did not have a happy life, for when he got upset, which he got a lot whenever his mean cousin tried to hurt him, he used accidental magic. And every time he did, he got punished. He didn't have a bedroom: his room was the cupboard under the stairs. And he didn't have nice clothes: he had to wear the cast-offs of his fat cousin. And he was not allowed to ask questions, or make himself heard, at all.

One day, just before the boy turned eleven, he was introduced to the magical world when his school letter came. Although the mean Muggles didn't like it, they had to let him go, and the little boy found out there were more people like him. He even made some friends.

Not all was well, though. His first friend had a younger sister, who was starstuck with the little boy, and wanted him as her husband. But she never really spoke to the little boy, and only pretended to like the things he did to catch his interest. The little boy didn't even really know the girl was there, he only saw her as the little red-haired sister of the boy who was his friend.

One day, another girl also decided to trap the little boy and make him her husband. This girl's mother was a witch who had used a love potion to trap her own husband long ago, so she taught the girl how to brew an evil potion for her own use.

The sneaky girl brewed the potion in secret, and put it in the little boy's food. But her plan went wrong: instead of the little boy, his best friend at the food. Suddenly the boy's friend thought the sneaky girl was to be the most beautiful girl in the whole world, and he wanted to marry her.

The little boy realised something was wrong, and helped his friend get an anti-dote, so the sneaky girl's plans were fooled. All seemed well again, but his friend's sister had now gotten an idea. She also knew about love potions, and made her own cauldron full of them. But other than the sneaky girl, she made sure that the little boy was the only one who ate the poisoned food.

The little boy fell in love with the red-haired girl as she had planned, and she was happy. The little boy didn't realise something was wrong, and neither at first did his friends. You see, there was danger all around them, and they were more concerned with that.

Eventually the little boy stopped the danger – and that is a story for another day – and he got back to the red-haired girl. Strangely, he didn't think she was all that beautiful any longer, and he didn't think he liked her that much. But as soon as she gave him something to drink, that passed, and he was happy again.

The red-haired girl's mother started to plan a wedding, and everyone was invited. Among these were two of the little boy's friends, a beautiful brunette witch, and a little blonde fairy. They asked the little boy if he really wanted to marry the red-haired girl, because they knew that it was a little strange. You don't marry someone you never really spoke to, after all.

The little boy told them he was sure, and nothing was wrong. And so the wedding preparations continued, until the day itself came. The little boy was wearing the nicest clothes you could imagine, and the red-haired girl was wearing a pretty white dress.

The boy's friends were also wearing pretty dresses. They still weren't sure why he wanted to marry the red-haired girl, but they want to support their friend.

The druid spoke of the vows the little boy and red-haired girl would soon make to each other, and told them what a marriage was all about. And a small voice inside the little boy began to speak up that something was wrong.

The druid took a cord, and bound their hands together, to signify their promise. And the small voice became louder, insisting something was wrong.

And then the druid asked them if they were entering their union by their free will. The red-haired girl said she was, and waited for the little boy. At that moment the small voice won, and the little boy loudly declared that he did not want to marry the red-haired girl after all.

Now, as you can imagine, that was really surprising to a lot of people. The red-haired girl and her mother got really angry, and told the little boy he was making a mistake. But the brunette witch and blonde fairy stood by him, and told everyone they had always suspected something was wrong.

There was a healer in the crowd, and she inspected the little boy. To everyone's surprise, except the little boy's, she found that someone had used love potions on him. Everyone was quite upset at this, people called it underhanded and a betrayal.

The little boy agreed. He told the red-haired girl he would never marry her, and left, his friends following.

It took a long time before the little boy trusted his own feelings again, but when he did, he realised he still had two very good friends. And he liked both of them. That day, he asked the witch and the fairy if they would both want to marry him.

They said yes, of course, since it had been their dream for long as well. So a few months later three people stood in front of the same druid from before, and he asked the same question. This time, the little boy said yes, and meant it.

And they lived happily ever after."

"And what happened next, daddy?" the little girl asked, yawning a bit.

"The little boy and his two wives had the most beautiful children, one of them a little girl who should be asleep now," a new voice came. In the door stood two young women, a noticeably pregnant brunette, and a blonde with the same airy look as the little girl.

"Good night daddy, mummies," the little girl said, yawned once more, and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the most saccharine sweet things I ever wrote. Originally written for round 12 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, where I had to write something to do with Andersen's fairy tale 'Thumbelina'. I thought I could use the theme of the story - runaway bride - but turns out I had to use the most common element of the story, someone shrinking, instead. That story is also on my profile: Luna's Tiny Adventure.


End file.
